Ambitious Woods
by FortReveuse20
Summary: Living all his childhood with Luke, Gill has had the last straw with this goofy carpenter. Once Molly moves to Castanet Gill finds the perfect opportunity to be the boss he is. Possible GillxMolly/LukexMolly
1. Two Idiots

**Bored…here goes. (OMG shortest intro ever!) :o**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS GO TO NATSUME!**

* * *

"Hey, buddy!" Luke slapped Gill on the shoulder in town hall. The book he was reading nearly fell out of his hand from the carpenter's strength.

"What?" He didn't drop the bored look. But he did swing around when he realized Luke was behind the counter. Again.

Gill slapped his book down and sighed. "Luke, get out. Now."

"But I just got here, buddy!" Luke whined and pouted.

"I'm not your 'buddy'. Do not call me that," Gill swung his nose up haughtily. "I am your—acquaintance."

Luke's golden eyes drooped. Gill picked up the book he was reading and resumed business. Then he looked at the clock; lunch break was almost over.

A sudden crashing sound upstairs startled Elli and Gill. "Not the library…"

"THAT STUPID IDIOT!" Gill did a major leap over the counter and ran up the stairs. Once he reached the top there were books everywhere.

"Luke I thought I told you to—oof!" Gill fell flat on his face after tripping over Luke's axe on the ground.

"Heh," Luke chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

Gill observed his pant leg. It was ripped open. There was no blood or injury, which was good. "What were you doing up here? Don't even answer that! I've had just about enough ridiculous events from you this week, so I suggest you tell me what exactly you barged into town hall for before I have your head MOUNTED ON MY WALL!"

"I had to pee."

Gill smacked his forehead. "And you don't have one at your house?"

"Pops got the stomach flu."

Luke suddenly clutched himself and hopped up and down. "By the way, you don't have bathrooms up here…"

"No," Gill said getting up and brushing dust off himself. "We don't."

"Great. Leave your axe on the ground then," Gill said looking solemnly at his pant leg. "Now I have to take it to get it sewed up by—_**SHUDDER**_—LUNA!"

Luke didn't respond. While a creeped out Gill kept shuddering to himself, Luke resumed hopping up and down like a game of hopscotch.

"Sooo?"

Gill flew his head around. "You're still here?"

Luke stopped the bunny rabbit hopping. "Ok, well I guess if you don't have bathrooms here—" He reached down to his pants and tugged on the zipper.

"LUKE! UGH!" Gill screeched. "IT'S DOWNSTAIRS NOW ZIP UP YOUR PANTS AND GO. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DESECRATING THE LIBRARY!"

Luke did so and ran over to Gill to give him a bear hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"…" Once Luke ran downstairs, Gill straightened up his suit and observed the mess before him. "Better have Elli do it," he told himself.

A little while later while Gill was doing some accounting, an unfamiliar face popped up.

"HELLO!" A loud voice boomed. It belonged to a woman.

"I'm Molly," the girl said sticking out her hand to Gill.

Gill's warm hand took it politely. "Gill. Are you the new farmer?"

"Yep! Your daddy Hammy told me to say hi to you!" Molly giggled. No one called his dad Hammy. Gill was already frightened of this girl.

"Ok."

"Well byeeee Gilly!" the girl headed to the door. Gill shot right up in his sit and dropped all paper and pens.

"No," Gill yelled. "If you want to last more than a day on this island, I suggest you get names right. It's GILL, not Gilly, or Gilbert, or even Gilligan. JUST. GILL."

Molly giggled. "Ok, 'just Gill'."

Gill smacked his head. This girl had a strange familiarity to her. Perhaps she was related to an idiot he knew—a black-haired, bandana wearing, axe-carrying idiot.

"Bye the way Molly," Gill stopped this girl before she left. "Have you met everyone here yet?"

"Hmm? No. I just got here a few moments ago."

Gill had a dark face now. He rubbed his hands together and turned, his back facing her. He hunched over and had the most mischievous look his face muscles could muster.

"This is MY CHANCE! An idiot farm girl, a stupid idiot, togetherr…yes. IT MAKES SENSE NOW! AFTER ALL THIS TIME! Ahem. Once she goes to meet Luke, they'll fall in love and leave me alone! YESSS!" Gill almost burst out crying he was so happy.

"MUAHAHAHAHAH!"

Molly raised a brow. "Erm, Gill, are you all right?"

Gill turned around and smiled wide like nothing happened at all. "Why, yes. I was just reminding myself of something. After you meet everyone, I highly, and I mean HIGHLY suggest you go and meet Luke. He's a carpenter."

Molly's face lit up. "Yay! Sounds so ooberly cool!" With that she left.

"Gill you are a genius. A true genius." Gill awarded himself with a shiny golden mental star and gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"So long pests…"


	2. Darn Tomato Juice

**Ahhh…cramming before school. Don't you love it? -_-**

**Anyway! Thanks for reviewing! I love reviews so keep doing it.**

**harvestmoonlovee****: I attempted putting up a poll for her future lover...? I don't know if it showed up yet. And thanks! I'll be sure to add more details.**

**cepi: I first read yours and was like 0.o 'I almost made someone crap' but obviously you mean it funny-wise so I was cool! Thank you very much for reviewing.**

* * *

**Gill POV- Town Hall-**

So here I am sitting at my desk, hands behind my head in the chair, feet up on the desk, a nice cool lemonade…life couldn't get much better. It's been a full 4 days and there's no sign of Luke or that Molly girl. They're probably frolicking around in the woods with sharp objects. Not like I care or anything.

I sighed in contentment and leaned my head towards the ceiling with my eyes closed.

"Gill—" The voice startled me awake. I was so lost in my thoughts.

Elli stood in front of me with a stack of paperwork. I inwardly groaned.

"May I ask you something?" Elli asked sweetly folding her hands. She put the large stack of papers on my desk next to my feet.

"Hm…" I was bored and irritated with her presence already.

"Well," Elli started. "You've been so quiet all day…is something wrong?"

"Everything fine. Everything is great, actually!" I smiled at the thought of getting some peace and quiet for once. I reached for my lemonade and took a sip.

Elli startled me by gently throwing my feet off the desk. "You're father has been concerned that you've been slacking off today. Usually you're very alert and on the job…"

I flew a hand in the air, annoyed with Elli's tone. "You do know who your boss is, right?"

Elli gulped and I could've sworn I saw a sweatdrop. "Um. Y-yes, sir. Just…please work a little more today, p-please?"

"Whatever." I let out a scoff and watched as Elli left to dust the library. I thought about what she said. _Why_ on this green _earth _would Father be concerned about my work?

'_He's one to talk.'_ I inwardly scoffed. _'All he does is pass the work to me while he's in the back gushing over my future family or napping at home. I might as well be mayor now!'_

I only sat there for a few more seconds thinking about absolutely nothing in particular. I looked at the stack of papers. It must've been two hundred pages tall.

'_Lucky me'_

* * *

**Two hours later.**

"Gill, I think I have a cold—" Elli's sentence was cut off by rapid sneezing.

I groaned and backed away from the brunette a bit. "Just don't get close. Go home and get rest."

Elli blew her nose in a tissue. "Thanks, Gill. You're a lifesaver!"

I watched as she left the front doors of the town hall. I looked at my stack of paperwork. Only about a quarter of it had been done. _'Damn'._

I looked at the clock in front of me. I was still sitting at my desk and it was near time to close the town hall. With my kind of paperwork left I'd have to stay a bit.

I bit my lip nervously as I sat there—alone. I didn't think about it before but I was bored to death. Not like I wasn't already with work, but it was different this time. No Luke there to annoy me.

'_Wait! Did I just say I miss that doofus?'_

I shook my head and slapped it slightly. It was spring allergies catching up with me! Yeah that's it.

"Well. If I'm here alone, might as well do what I want."

With shifty eyes, out of habit, I slowly opened the desk drawers. Staples, paper clips, a highlighter, couple of pencils, and I _think_ a blue wad of paper—wait nevermind! Paper doesn't move or have eight legs!

I slammed the drawer quickly, disgusted at how dirty and bug-infested it was.

'_And I thought Elli cleaned. I can only imagine the library…'_

I sighed. This was going to be a long evening. I took a sheet of paper out of the stack from the top. I did what I had all the others; skimmed it over, highlighted parts, wrote in red pen, and stamped it. Boom. Next one.

"Oh my Goddess what the heck is on my shoe!" I looked down to see a red bug on my black penny loafers.

"Oh. It's a piece of fuzz." I kicked it off and continued to the next paper.

Skim, highlight, write, stamp. Boom. Next one.

'_OH MY GODDESS there is only so much more of this I can do.' _I looked at the clock and barely three minutes had passed.

"I've never had a more boring day in my life!" I suddenly found myself throwing papers up in the air and jumping up from my seat.

"Idiots…" I muttered. I realized I had made a mess and I placed both hands on my hips.

"Those two are idiots for not distracting me," I said grouchily. I stared at the few pieces of paper on the floor and picked them up. Not much to it—two papers belonged in outbox, and three in the inbox.

"Elli can get the rest of the paperwork," I said placing fingers on my suddenly scratchy chin. _'Oh wait. She's sick. Nevermind' _

I yawned and went over to my father's desk. I reached into his mahogany drawer and whipped out the keys to my house. The bags under my eyes suddenly made my vision heavier.

* * *

I was on my way to my house when I realized a girl standing over by some flowers talking to a saucy looking fellow with purple hair. She had a pot of roses in her hands and was handing it to him.

It took me a moment to register that it was Molly. Out of instinct, I found myself walking in her direction.

"…Bye Julius!" Molly waved goodbye to her 'friend' Julius. "Oh, hey Gill."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Molly."

"So, how has your day been?" she asked sweetly. Her smile reminded me of someone. I couldn't place a finger on it though. I soon forgot about it.

"All right, I suppose," I said. "Where's Luke?" I didn't realize how pushy I sounded until later.

It must've taken her by surprise. "He's at home, sick. I think his dad gave him the stomach flu," she said, obviously not happy at the thought.

'_Aww. Is your stupid little Luke sick? So sad.' _I inwardly chuckled.

"Why? Did you need something from him?" she asked suddenly, releasing me from my thoughts.

"No. I was just wondering. Not like I care or anything," I said the last part coldly and began to walk my way home.

"…Hey wait up!" I heard her footsteps loudly clanking on the cobblestone, as she got closer to me. She took me by surprise and grabbed my wrist. Goddess, her hands were cold.

"What?" I snapped, whipping my head around. "It's late. The sun has almost gone down. Don't you have a farm to tend to?"

"Well, yeah," Molly gulped. "But I need you to give this to Luke for me." She handed me a jar of honey out of her rucksack. I stared at it as she held it out to me.

"You can't do this yourself?" I crossed my arms.

"I have way too much work to do tomorrow! Besides," she started, somewhat suggestively. "I was just by the clinic and they said Luke needed a spoonful of honey every day to recover."

I reluctantly uncrossed my arms, rolled my eyes, and grabbed the jar of honey out of her extended thin hands. "I'm not spoon feeding him."

Molly laughed nervously. "Umm…well…I have to catch up on things."

"And you don't think I do too?" I shouted.

Molly started turning around in the direction of her farm. "I'm sure he'd want you to take care of him. I _maayyyyyyy_ have already told him you'd do it for me."

She left before I had a chance to offer my rebuttle. _'She told him I would?' _

'_He'd better not get me sick…' _I sighed and went home.

Later at night once I got home and told my father all about this little task Molly had decided to bestow upon me, he decided to catch up on work at town hall. I didn't entirely trust this idea, so I would have to visit him to make sure there wasn't one paper done per hour.

I had brushed my teeth and put on my pajamas and already slipped into bed. It was about nine o'clock and I couldn't sleep. I took a sip of my nightly tomato juice and set it down by my bedside. I then reached under my bed and took out my diary to write in.

After being full and satisfied I soon fell asleep…

* * *

"_Hey mom look at meee!" a young girl with short brown hair and blue eyes was on the swing with her mom pushing her. The woman looked like a taller and curvier Molly, except dressed in '50's clothing that defeated the purpose._

"_Yeah! EXTREME SWING!" oh no not Luke…and I thought in dreams I could escape him. This time he was dressed in all purple, or at least would've been if my dream weren't mostly black and white/sepia._

_The young girl suddenly flew off the swing and did some sort of ninja roll into the tree above the swing. _

"_Hey look! I made a boat!" the tree suddenly turned into Noah's Ark and all sorts of birds flew out of it._

"_EXTREME!" I heard Luke shout doing a ninja roll himself. But by the time he got to the boat, everyone disappeared. I found myself in a graveyard a bit bigger than the one on Castanet._

'_Hello?' my subconcious called out. The grave I was at had my name on it. Oh joy, I croaked in this dream._

_The graveyard was suddenly in the middle of a disco club, with several bodies with no faces dancing all around. I was still frozen at the spot of my grave._

"_Yo! What up extreme dead guy?" Luke came up behind me and punched my arm, which left me flying into the wall. I was stuck until a no-face person came to help me out._

'_Um? How did I die?' I asked no one in particular._

"_You died during sex!" I heard a teenage voice shout. Even in my sleep I could feel my cheeks getting red._

'…'

"_You did? What! Way. To. Go!" Luke gave me a sudden fist pump and started dancing. _

"_GILL! OMG I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Molly came up out of nowhere with her daughter following next to her._

_The three of them danced crazy. I just stood there, still frozen. Molly decided to dance with me. This time, the music changed to a salsa. She grabbed my lower back and arm while we danced around. _

_Molly ended it by diving and grabbing my butt. She grinned naughtily while Luke just gave me a 'way to go' look again. _

"_Enjoying my wife?" He asked. I blinked. His wife? Did he mean Molly?_

"_This is my daughter, Daughter!" he shouted. Geez he was loud…his voice was competing with the music. The young girl that was with Molly popped up out of nowhere._

'_Your daughter's name is Daughter?' I thought subconciously._

"_LUKE! DANCE WITH GILL NOW!" Molly shouted at her 'husband' Luke and smacked him upside the head. It didn't seem to have an effect on him._

_Luke suddenly grabbed me and began dancing with me. I was still somewhat frozen so he was basically throwing me around like a doll. Before I could think he gave me a seductive smile._

_NOOOOOOOO! I'm not like that…oh Goddess. Please. Wake. Up._

"_Hey Gill…" he didn't drop his sudden seductive nature._

_No. Please. WAKE ME UP NOW!_

"_Let's have s—" _

I forced myself to wake up before anymore could be said. Never once in my life have I ever been homosexual nor will I ever me.

I wiped my sleepy eyes as I sat straight up in bed. Three hours had gone by and it was now midnight. I stared at the glass of tomato juice by my bed and narrowed my eyes.

"No more tomato juice before bed."

* * *

**Hey! I have an idea! You had a dream about reviewing, right? GREAT! So why not make that dream come true and review! If you do I'll give you umm…Luke! A non-sick, non-homosexual version! ;) HE WANTS TO BE YO BABY!**


	3. The Game Part 1

**Feel free to kill me for late updates!**

**Yeah, so here you go! I just now got some cool ideas for this!**

**Don't forget to review and vote! ;)**

* * *

I woke up once again in the morning, shooting glares at my stupid glass of tomato juice.

Ugh. Stupid tomato juice giving me—giving me—p-p-porn dreams! Repulsive!

I got up out of my bed and shoved it down my sink.

"Gill, everything ok?" my father gave me a strange look.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I just heard some _things_ last night," my father whistled and began walking towards the living room smugly.

My face instantly flushed. Oh goddess, I really made noises?! What the—

"Aren't you taking care of Luke today?" my father interrupted my thoughts.

Oh poo, Luke. That reminded me of something I definitely didn't want to see today. After last nights subconcious turn of events, I'd pass on taking care of the ditz.

But thanks to little miss sunshine she bestowed me the _honor_ of taking care of _Luke_ himself.

Gosh. Their implied friendship/love was disgusting. I just threw up. Twice.

No seriously, I actually did before I got in the shower. They gross me out that much.

All I know is that he better not get me sick. I have too much work to make up for my lovely old man. It makes me wonder what the h-e double light poles he's doing instead of work? …I'd rather not know.

I wasn't out the door twenty seconds before someone was already breathing down my neck.

"Luna, I'd love to talk later," I said. I gave my self a beautiful pat on the back for the choice of words.

"I heard you're doing Molly a favor," Luna pursed her lips.

I stopped right there. "Oh my gosh, Luna. Don't be disgusting. Never in my life would I be caught dead with that brainless roadkill."

Luna scoffed. "So what kind of favor are you doing?"

"_Get out of my face_…" I grumbled under my breath, enunciating every letter.

"What?"

"Taking care of Luke." I rolled my eyes. Why can't she just go the floop away?

"Oh, yuck! I heard he's pretty sick! Well good luck." The thought of me going near a 'diseased' person must've been revolting to Luna because she just scared herself away—away from me.

Huh. Just say I'll be taking care of a sick person and she'd be off my back everytime. Mental note.

JUST as I was making my way to Luke's house, JUST GUESS what else I ran into. Molly. I almost crawled over and threw up. Again!

"Tit! Get back here!"

Yep for the nine hundredth time in the past twenty-four hours I blushed again.

A yappy little dog came running toward me, sniffing my pants leg. It'd better not do what I think it wants to…

"Oh, hi Gill!" Molly smiled. "On your way to see Luke?"

"Yes," I grumbled. Her dog began licking my shoe.

"TIT NO!"

"_What_ did you name your dog?"

"Tit," Molly replied calmly. "It's short for Titza."

Oh she couldn't have been more of an idiot right then. Just the fact she was serious was hilarious. I stuggled to keep from laughing. But really, why in this green earth would you dare name your dog _that_? It's like naming it—nevermind.

Yes, I know all about nicknames of bodyparts. I don't exactly live under a rock. Sheesh.

"Yeaaahhhh," I drawled. "Well I better give this honey to him."

"Okay, well I better leave you now, bye!"

I trudged on without looking behind me. I heard her call her dog's name one more time and burst into laughter when I was sure no one was around. Except maybe the wizard and the witch, they must've thought I was crazy.

I arrived at the dreaded Luke's house. I could smell the sickness radiating off the roof. Help. Me.

I slapped my pants pocket. Hand sanitizer and handkerchief? Check.

I knocked on air. Dale was greeting me. Eeehhh. Was he waiting for me? That's not creepy…

"Hello, Gill. Luke's in his bedroom. And you brought honey! I'll give this to him with his breakfast later!"

"COUGHCOUGHHACKHAAAACKKK!" It sounded like an old woman having a fun time. That's how strange Luke sounds when he's sick. I just now remembered from grade school, since that's how infrequent Luke is sick.

"GILL!" Luke shrieked happily from the bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt, leaving his abs exposed to me.

"PUT A SHIRT ON!" I blurted out, finding a random shirt on his floor and throwing it at him.

"But I'm sweattyyyy…." Luke whined and coughed some more. "My tummy hurts!"

I rolled my eyes. "Who do you think I am?"

I could tell he was thinking for a minute, his eyes widened and his face was turning redder than the sickness making it red.

"All right," I waved a hand dismissively. "What do you need me to do?"

"I'm leaving now!" Dale called from the other room.

"OKAY POPS!" Luke shrieked and shot up from the bed.

"Shouldn't you be laying down or something?" I said, cleaning my fingernails.

"I DON'T WANNA!" Luke looked like a toddler at the moment.

"…oh my gravy…" Luke said suddenly, clutching his stomach and running past me to the bathroom and touching me. HE TOUCHED ME.

HE TOUCHED ME! "EW OH MY GODDESS LUKE! WHAT THE HECK!"

I promptly got my emergency sanitization gear from my pocket and cleaned any residue from his filthy, probably unwashed hands from my garments.

I could hear violent barfing sounds from the bathroom. Okay, now he was just exaggerating.

He opened the door and grinned. "Hee..hee hee it's purple from the bag of candy I had."

I shook my head. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

**Reviews would make me feel better. :3 I would like reviews. A lot. Almost as much as chocolate. I like chocolate. Therefore, chocolate makes me feel better. So if one gives me chocolate I'll feel better! YESS!**

**Logical fallacy? Yes, I did that on purpose. Deal with it. :P**

**GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! NICKELBACK! I WANT MY NICKEL…BACK! Lol….yeah I'm tired. Don't mind the craziness getting to my head.**

**But really, just leave a fricking review…now…click it… . . ! :O **


	4. The Game Part 2

**I'm so sorry this is late! AGH! D: School has been beating me dry! DRY I TELL YOU!**

**Special thanks to all reviews! :)**

* * *

"Just get back into bed."

"No I don't wanna."

I smacked my head on my palm. Arguing was going nowhere.

"Ok. Throw up then for all I care." I began walking out of his bedroom and into the living room.

"Wait!" I heard him whine.

I sighed quietly. "Yes, Luke?"

"Goodnight!"

Oh, ok. So he was going to be a big boy and go to bed himself _after_ I leave. I just didn't get his mind set _at all._

"Yeah, good night," I waved boredly and plopped down on the couch.

Oh boy long day. I tried making Luke breakfast this morning with a spoonful of honey. He barfed it up. So then I made some spinach and a chocolate banana for a treat for lunch. He barfed it up. Oh, and then if that wasn't enough he completely _barfed_ up his dinner out of both ends to say the least. Not to mention barfing between meals.

Ugh. I feel dirty. I need a shower.

But there is no way I am going into his bathroom without a HAZMAT suit…and maybe a gas mask…if it doesn't melt from the germs and stench. Yuck.

"Gill?"

"Stop whining! Go to bed!"

"Why?"

"Because it sounds awful! My eardrums have had enough memories today."

Good he was silent. Now where to find some blankets…I checked the hall closet and to my dismay, a pile of crap fell out at my feet. I sighed deeply and grabbed the first blanket I saw. Dale could clean up his own house. It isn't my job.

I took the blanket and settled down on the couch. I had a hard time falling asleep without my tomato juice. But there was no way I in Castanet was I going to drink that again, not after—what happened. Ew, just ew. So insomnia here I go for the while. My body has to become non-sleep-dependent off the stuff.

Oh, wow. I sounded like a druggie.

Anyway.

I fell asleep within the hour after getting up once to make a bowl of soup, and with no sounds from Luke. Music to my disturbed ears. Dreamzone here we go.

_Oh no. This can't be happening again. Dreamzone?! NO! THIS BETTER NOT BE LIKE LAST TIME! UGH! Oh…crap my cheeks are hot now. Ew._

_And why am I calling this dreamzone? I feel like a drugged out hippie. Weed isn't my style anyway, I'm saying, if I HAD to choose._

_I stepped forward in the white room of my brain. Huh. Weird. No like people or places?_

_Oh crap no. Crap NO! THAT IS PISSING ME OFF! YOU ARE NOT CHANGING TO A SCE—AGH!_

_Ok. Well I'm alive, for the most part. It's dark outside in my dream. I feel like I'm outside? No I'm inside definitely…in my room. _

_Yeah. Okay._

_The dream just jumped from me standing staring at my bed to me in my bed. _

"_Mm."_

_Oh my gosh…oh my gosh…and oh my gosh again. NO! Here I thought I was safe! Ok…ok…this may not be so bad. The arm wrapped around my body felt small, and thin, and—cold. COLD?! No. I could feel myself freaking out in reality._

_I looked down in the dark at small cold hands on my ribs. Whew. I had clothes on. So did she. Wait—who was she? Not Luna! OH MY GOSH NO!_

_I peeked behind to see dark hair spread by my back. I thought I died. I really did. I just—completely died fifty million times over. That's when I forced myself to wake up. This was feeling too real._

I awoke in a sweat.

"AGH! NO MORE TOMATO JUICE AND NO MORE SOUP BEFORE BEDS! NO MORE LIQUIDS PERIOD! EVER! AAH!"

"Gill?"

I stared blankly at Molly—she was there. On the couch. Staring at me. And sitting on me nonetheless.

I felt my breathing and heart rate increase.

"Uhhh…."

My face felt hot and my eyes must've been the size of saucers because she quickly started talking. "Oh uh!" She quickly got off my lap.

"I can explain, Gill. You see, I was just stopping by to check on Luke."

"…"

She rocked back and forth on her toes. "Soooo…he's doing better I see. You're doing a good job."

My eyes finally adjusted to tell it was morning. "Uh-huh."

"Well er bye!" And with that Molly was gone.

Luke appeared in the hallway without his shirt on, again, and a towel cleaning out his ears. He was smiling.

He stopped smiling when he saw I was awake.

"So she took care of you?" I asked boredly.

"Yeah," Luke shrugged. "She stopped by on her own I swear."

"I can tell."

"She wanted to be here."

"I can tell." I rolled my eyes. With the way she was hasty it was as if I was a killjoy on their little love fest or whatever they did while I was asleep. It's not that I don't trust them I just wish I knew—sort of.

"She helped you while you were sleeping."

I flew my head in his direction. "Pardon?"

"Yeah you were sweating and shaking and looked pretty sad in your dream. She stopped caring for me because I told her to check on you," Luke confirmed. He threw the towel in the hamper.

I was silent.

"Molly barely slept. But she did manage to sleep for about three hours on my bed while I just took care of myself."

That made me angry. But—why? Why was I so suddenly angry! It's not like the thought of Molly sleeping—innocent or not—in Luke's bedroom was a new assumption, but it made me angry! Gah!

"Hey Luke do you wanna play a game?" I asked dully.

His golden eyes lit up with a childish excitement. "A game?"

"Yes," I confirmed. "But first you have to tell me something."

"Yeah anything, man."

My jaw clenched and unclenched. "Do you like Molly?"

Silence.


End file.
